


Precious Blue

by aretia



Series: Marmora Potion Shoppe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Gen, Keith is adopted, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/aretia
Summary: When Keith and Regris break something important, they embark on an adventure in the forest.





	Precious Blue

**Author's Note:**

> My Galra Secret Santa gift for pajamabutts on tumblr, hope you enjoy~
> 
> Beta read by Revasnaslan (I don't know how to link on ao3)

“I’m gonna catch you!” Keith yelled as he chased after Regris and grabbed for his tail.

“No you won’t!” Regris called back over his shoulder. He turned a sharp corner around the table, tail swishing out behind him. Just then, his tail caught on something on top of the table. Regris stopped in his tracks just as a bottle of blue liquid fell off the table and shattered on the floor. 

Regris turned around and stared at Keith and the puddle of blue juice and broken glass between them. “Oops…”

“Regris!” Keith admonished. “That was Ulaz’s special bickleberry juice! He said that it’s really rare and magical and hard to find! And that Thace got it for him!” 

“Oh no…” Regris murmured. 

Keith let out a horrified gasp. “What if they don’t let you come over and play anymore ‘cause you broke Ulaz’s potion stuff?” He knew that was what happened whenever his friends made messes at his old home. That was why Keith never had friends for very long. Keith had learned early on not to be clumsy enough to break things himself… 

Regris clutched his tail in his hands, hugging it close to his body. “I’m sorry…”

“Wait, I have an idea,” Keith said, his eyes brightening. “Berries come from the forest outside our house, right? What if we go get some more and replace it before they notice it’s gone?”

Regris’s tail tip twitched with uncertainty. “I dunno… They said the forest is dangerous, and we don’t know where to find those berries,” he protested. “And what if we get caught?”

“Thace and Ulaz are asleep,” Keith said. He pointed at the door of their bedroom, which was still closed, not a sound of stirring behind it. It was a miracle that Keith and Regris hadn’t woken them up by causing such a ruckus. They were probably exhausted from dealing with such ruckus all day, seeing as they had taken a nap themselves as soon as Keith and Regris pretended to be asleep. “We’ll just go look, and if we don’t find ‘em, we’ll come back, huh?”

Regris sighed. “Okay.”

 

They had only been walking for ten doboshes, but it felt like several vargas. “I’m tired. I want to go home,” Regris complained.

“Let’s just look a little longer,” Keith pleaded as he continued dragging Regris along by the hand. He stopped, and turned to Regris with an excited expression, pointing ahead. “I think I see some!” The boys ran towards the bush at the end of the trail. Cobalt blue berries, the same color as the juice, sparkled on its branches. Keith picked several and put them in his satchel. 

“Okay, you found the berries. It’s getting dark, let’s go home,” Regris said, his voice quavering. 

“Sounds like you’re scared,” Keith teased. “Don’t worry, we’ll head back now.” 

He turned around on the path and they headed back the way they had come. Except the path seemed to be longer than it had before. They wandered for a lot more than ten doboshes, confused by the long shadows cast by the trees in the setting sun. Keith clutched Regris’s hand tighter.

With his free hand, Keith absently patted his satchel where he had put the berries. It was empty. He frantically pulled the pouch off his hip and peeked inside, and saw that there was a hole in the bottom of the bag. 

“Keith? Are you okay?” Regris asked. 

“The… the berries… I lost them…” Keith sobbed. He held up the bag to show Regris where it was torn. “I must’ve ripped it when we were walking through the thorns… It’s all gone…” He sat down on the ground and started bawling.

Regris sat down beside him and curled his arms around him. Keith buried his face in Regris’s chest while Regris kept his eyes alert. The trees seemed to stare back at them.

“Keith?” he whispered. 

“Yeah?” Keith responded.

“I think _we’re_ lost…”

 

“Keith! Regris!” Ulaz’s voice called out through the woods. 

“Over here!” Regris yelled back as loudly as he could, his voice hoarse from sobbing. Thace and Ulaz burst into the clearing and found the two boys crying, curled up on the ground. Keith shoved himself closer against Regris’s chest and whimpered when he heard them approach, but Regris reached out his arms when Thace bent down to pick him up and pull him away from Keith. Keith squirmed when Ulaz scooped him up a moment later. 

“I’m so sorry, Ulaz,” Keith cried. “Are you mad at me?”

“Of course I’m not mad at you,” Ulaz reassured him. He cradled Keith close to him and nuzzled the top of his head, running his nose through Keith’s hair. “I’m just so glad we found you safe. Why did you go running off into the woods?”

“I… I broke your bickleberry juice bottle,” Keith whimpered.

“I broke it,” Regris mumbled from where he had shoved his face into Thace’s neck, trying to get warm.

“We broke it when we were playing,” Keith amended. “I wanted to replace it because I didn’t want you to get mad at me…” Keith broke down in another wave of sobs.

Ulaz hugged Keith tight and rubbed his back. “You know I would never get mad at you for something like that,” Ulaz purred in a soothing tone. “Now, let’s go home and warm you up.”

“But what about the berries?” Keith said.

“Thace?” Ulaz prompted.

Thace nodded. “Regris, I’m going to put you down for just a tick, okay?” he said. Regris let go of him and Thace set him down, and then kneeled on the ground. He placed his palm on the forest floor with his face set in concentration. 

The dirt glowed green for a moment, and a stem sprouted, curling and dancing as Thace guided it with his hand. Leaves and shiny blue berries appeared from its surface. He plucked the berries, and then went over to Keith and placed them in his hands. The branch shriveled and turned black, then disappeared back into the soil. 

Eyes wide and sparkling with wonder, Keith stared at the berries in his hand, and then at Thace. 

“Thace has the power to make plants grow,” Ulaz explained. “He makes all of my potion ingredients for me.” 

“So you never have to worry about breaking something,” Thace added. “Not that we would get mad at you anyway. Next time, just tell us instead of going out on your own.” He leaned down and bumped his forehead against Keith’s, and Keith giggled. 

Regris squeaked, tugging at Thace’s leg. Thace smiled and picked him up again. 

Keith relaxed against Ulaz’s chest. He was beginning to learn that Thace and Ulaz weren’t like his birth parents. Here, he was safe and loved. 

Keith and Regris began to doze off while Thace and Ulaz carried them home.


End file.
